


More Options

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-14
Updated: 2002-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sequel to: "Options" - Josh weighs his options.





	More Options

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**More Options**

**by:** Evelyn 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Summary:** A sequel to "Options". Josh weighs his options.   
**Notes:** Special thanks again to Shelley for her encouragement, and to AJ who suggested the idea of a sequel. Thanks too to all those who so very kindly sent me such generous feedback. Wow!   


I am not a happy man. I dumped my girlfriend, and that made me happy momentarily, or at least relieved. I mean the woman thought calling me a jackass in front of my boss' wife would be a turn-on. But I'm right back where I started four years ago. Head over heels in love with Donnatella Moss and not a damn thing I can do about it. I mean I could do something about it. But what if I'm wrong? Then what? 

People think I'm clueless. Hell, Amy even asked me if I needed to be hit over the head in order to see the truth. Well, maybe she was right. But just about herself. I did need a wake-up and smell  
the skunk to finally give that feminazi the boot. And exactly what was I thinking when I told Toby that I was ensorcelled by her? Other than my SAT test 25 years ago (did I mention I got 760 on that test?), under what other circumstance would I have ever used that word? One thing's for damn sure: Any man who uses the word ensorcelled to describe his feelings for a woman must be horny, not  
in love. And oh yes, I was definitely horny. Did I mention 1460 days and long nights, and so many cold showers that my skin resembled a commercial for Sunsweet prunes.

Donnetella Moss. She walked into my office and took over my heart. That sounds like it could come from one of those musicals she's always listening to. Anyway, she breezed into the Nashua office and started bringing on the banter. I don't think I even knew that word before I met Donna, let alone would have guessed that I'd become a master at it in four years. And there are times when the bantering is almost better than sex. But I know for sure that we could banter and still have great sex.

So I've decided that since I'm a master politician and a great thinker - Did I mention that I was a Fulbright scholar? - I've got to come up with some options for resolving this endless sexual standoff with Donna before I'm too old to do anything about it. Here are my plans.

First, I could get shot again. I am convinced that we would have had wild, fantastic sex that whole summer after Rosslyn if only I hadn't been on a ventilator for the first three days, followed by 14 days in the critical care unit, and two months of enforced, solitary I might add, bed rest. I mean I certainly had all the fantasies a man could want of Nurse Donna in a little white uniform. Alas the mind was willing, but the body was not. The downside of this option is pretty self-evident. I mean you have to get shot and to be honest that isn't an experience I'd want to repeat. But if all else fails....

Second, I could fire Donna. If she weren't working for me, we'd eliminate the issue of boss seducing young naive assistant. Now I think this concern seriously underestimates Donna. Anyone's who met her knows that she may be naive, in fact that is part of her charm, but you could move Mt. Rushmore faster than get Donna to do something she doesn't want to do. We'd never be having a relationship if she didn't want one. So I'm going to be honest with you. CJ and Sam assume that I haven't told Donna how I really feel because I'm afraid of a sexual harassment case. Nope, I'm afraid that she'll tell me that she thinks of me like a big brother, which would do for my ego what that bullet did to my aorta. If that's really how she feels, I'll just have to move to Canada. Oh, wait, can't do that. She's a citizen. Besides, who am I kidding? The only reason I can do the job I do is because of Donna. She asks the questions I don't think of, forces me to justify and sometimes change my views, keeps me on schedule, makes me mind my temper, and all the while somehow makes me believe that I'm as good as I say I am.

Third, I could date and she could stay home for the next four years. What? You thought she could date too until Bartlett is out of office. Let me just whisper the name, Cliff. `Nuff said. I'd sooner revisit option number one than think of Donna with another man. And frankly, I don't think I could put up with another Amy even if the nights are long. Cold showers aren't a bad way to go.

Nope, I'm thinking of a whole new way of dealing with this dilemma. I'm thinking honesty. I could just look Donnatella in the eyes and say "I love you." That's simple enough. And then I'd grab her in my arms and kiss her for all she's worth and run my hands through her blond hair, and kiss her again and again and again.....

Or maybe I wouldn't have to be shot, but just get a near fatal illness. Cough, cough.  


Sequel: Option-al


End file.
